Whitebeard Four Emperors
Damage Reduction *Critical Hit *Provoked ATK Boost |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |Obtain = *Only through Evolution |Notes = Summary (as of November'18): Tier rank: 3/5 (Ok). Super-evolved, limit broken Whitebeard is an ok if still risky (low HP) captain and solid sub (as long as opponent doesn't have barriers), but he is hardly required for anything. If you have him, you may use him occasionally, if you don't have him, you are not missing out on much. * Captain ability: Moderate (3/5). 3x boost to all units is good, but specialized teams with newer legends can get a higher boost than 3x, and don't have to worry about about low health. *'Special': Solid (4/5). Two good effects, quite usable as long as the boss doesn't have a barrier, and you can (and want to) stall 17 turns. Gets better (4) if you need the orb suffle, but often enough it is 'just' the 30% cut you care about. *'Limit Break' Forgettable (low priority). Detailed review and other notes *while 6+ WB is not the most OP legend, he is a solid sub, and a usable captain. But the power creep is real, and a year+ after his 6+, he is again falling behind new units, many of which offer a 3x or higher boost without nerfing your HP, through they are more limited in terms of supported types/classes. *Compared to his old self, 6+ WB brings better stats, CA, and special. Thanks to his CA improvement, he can once again tackle some late game content, being able to clear some 1st stages where you need to kill some of the grunts to survive, something his pre-SE version had much more difficulty with. He is of course a better sub, with his health cut strengthen with two other decent effects. In particular, his shuffle is top of the line - doesn't hurt your matching slots, but get rids of the block slots so your orb converters are not nerfed. And in general, enemies which are immune to barriers or penalize shuffles are much less common than those who do either of those things, so most of the time his special will work well (as long as you feel like stalling 17 turns, which these days is getting on the longer side). * Limit Break analysis: DEX Damage Reduction, Critical Hit and Enrage are not bad, but not particularly special as well, as is his SA1 (Boosts base ATK of Striker and Powerhouse characters by 60). His SA2 (self-paralysis immunity) is pretty niche. Nothing here is making your team significantly better, so LB him only if you find yourself using him a lot (which presumably means your box is quite limited). *His SE is a clear upgrade, there is no reason to keep the pre-SE WB in your box. *As is the case with other Super Evolves, his previous form's Skill Books also work to level up this new Special. *See notes on his pre-SE version for other possibly relevnt insights Team building * Certainly likes his Moby Dick boat, which speeds up entering the high damage range, since it makes you start at 50% HP (and of course your max HP is higher, too). * Favorite subs for WB? Well, he does allow you to take anyone with him, of course, but there are few things in mind - particularly that he is, after all, a Striker/Powerhouse/STR type of a character, so boosters for those type are useful. It is not uncommon to see a WB-led Striker team, for example. ** A popular member on WB teams is the F2P Magician Basil Hawkins Hawkins Pirates Captain, since he gives both WB matching orbs, gives it to himself, to another DEX character in his row (probably, RaidDoffy), and the odds are good you have some good bottom row QCK characters, like the F2P QCK Striker booster Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Ex-Seven Warlords Member, to not look too far. ** Kraken Monster of the North plus Massacre Soldier Killer Kid Pirates - another way to get matching orbs, through will narrow your subs to mostly Strikers and Slashers ** Aokiji Ice Man has a great special for Strikers, even if he doesn't combo with Hawkins. Problem solved with Aokiji Ice Man: Neo ** Usopp Usopp Golden Pound and Hawk Eyes Mihawk are also great F2P choices for Whitebeard teams ** Another great sub for WB is Sugar. Consider this: Double WB, Hawk Eyes Mihawk, a 20% cutter like Gladius Donquixote Pirates or F2P Chief Warden Magellan Undersea Prison Impel Down, and then, ideally, a hit from a special like Monster Choppers, and then Sugar Donquixote Pirates... yes, this team can OTK bosses with any amount of HP in 1 turn :) Farmable socket locations :*Ambush! Whitebeard :*Treasure Map - Whitebeard Trivia *The first Legend to get a Super Evolve (fitting for the first legend). *Also known as WB+, or WB 6+ Other guides/reviews * = Reddit |PotentialAbility = * damage reduction *Critical ATK *Provoked ATK boost }} Category:Voiced Characters Category:Edward Newgate Category:Limit Break